


Our Little Secret

by moomoomeep



Series: Snippets [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, post Winter Solider, random late night drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoomeep/pseuds/moomoomeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, Steve, where are you guys going?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

“Do you think it’s safe?” Steve asks as he pokes his head out of their bedroom door and glances around the darkened hallway.

“I think so,” Sam responds. “It’s after seven now and she’s usually in the bath around this time. Maybe if we’re quiet, she won’t hear us.”

“Here’s to hoping,” Steve says as he slips out of the bedroom, with Sam following behind him.

They make their way down the hall, taking extra precaution when they pass Natasha and Bucky’s rooms so they don’t attract any attention. Nat and Bucky know about their relationship, but are both _extremely_ nosy about what he and Sam do on their designated date night. Steve is almost positive that Nat and Bucky think that they just rent a room and fuck even though Sam is asexual and sex has never been important to Steve. It’s not like either of them know that and even if they did, what he and Sam may or may not do in the bedroom is none of their business.

Steve shakes his head, clearing his mind of his thoughts. He and Sam are almost at the stairs and Steve is just starting to believe they’re in the clear when . . .

“Where are you two going?”

Steve and Sam both freeze—they were so close. The pair turns around and finds Natasha standing in the hallway behind them, her arms crossed and a curious expression on her face.

“Will you please lower your voice? I don’t want you to wake up Bucky,” Sam hisses under his breath. “He just went to sleep about an hour ago after nearly five days of no rest.”

Natasha takes a few steps forward so she’s not standing directly in front of Bucky’s door before turning to Steve. “So, Steve where are you guys going?”

“Not Bingo,” he says automatically.

Sam preforms the perfect face palm. “ _Dude!_ Somebody needs to teach your ass to lie.”

Natasha raises an eyebrow. “You two play Bingo on your date nights?” When neither man answers, she shakes her head amused. “Oh man, Clint is never going to believe this.”

“Do you really have to tell him?” Steve asks with a slight wince.

Natasha smirks. “Oh yeah,” she says before wandering back into her room and closing the door behind her with a quiet click.

Sam huffs out a sigh. “You know she’s never going to let us forget this happened right?”

“Yep,” Steve answers.

“And that she’s probably going to tell Bucky about it in the morning."

“Yep.”

“And that he will make fun of you _for weeks_ before you either do something stupid to distract him from this or bring him along so he’ll discover how much he likes it."

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Sam sighs again before linking his hand with Steve’s and leading the way down the stairs. “Either way, at least I’ll be able to say that I kicked your ass at Bingo.”

Steve snorts. “That only happened once and you know it.”

“I know, but I have a feeling that tonight is my lucky night,” Sam says with a grin.

*

Turns out, it wasn’t Sam’s lucky night.

Steve won every game and gloated about it with a shit-eating grin on his face.

*

Steve slept on the couch that night, and will later claim to Bucky that it was totally worth it.


End file.
